narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dying Flame Rekindled
The King of Hell in his spirit form sat on the shoulder of Raido, eyes glaring toward the Shinseimura Village as Raido moved closer to it, Raido could tell they got closer as well when the ground beneath them slowly turned into a swamp, no longer solid ground, but bogs and Marsh appeared as they began to stop from running and start walking. Raido jumped on the nearest tree which allowed him a decent vantage point, he could see the massive tree in the middle which had homes in it, as well as the surround village. Raido using his Rinnegan which allowed him to see the barrier around the village, it extended quite a vast distance, and stopped a few meters from Raido's current position, had he pressed forward without his eyes active, he would have tripped the barrier and altered the village, which meant the faction and that group as well. This mission would require a softer touch, something Raido hasn't needed to do in quite some time. "Been a long time since I had to do stealth mission, especially one on this caliber, but I welcome the challenge, the consequences of being caught add to the thrill of this kind of mission". Raido X said excited, his deep voice hid his excitement, but Raido could taste the adrenaline in the back of his throat. The stakes couldn't be higher, and one wrong more, or action could cause a war, Splinter Cell missions were Raido's favorite. "Alright time to make our grocery list Yama". Raido said as he began to compile his plan in the order things should be done. "First we get past this barrier which will be easy considering what is to follow, once we do that we then go to different vantage points to get an idea of the village layout. So far I see numerous vantages points where we could broadcast our chakra signal into the Paths, the higher we go the stronger the frequency, and with my chakra we don't have to be as close. With all the vantages points I see in this village if anyone ever got on to us we could easily lose the trail". "Second, once we have that situated we go into town with a disguise, and get a feel for the mood of the village and whats going on, as well as do some background research on this faction, the fact we got this close and we still have nothing one me intrigues me. This may be more of a secret operation since the villages borders seemed closed off from the outside, we will need to see this faction first hand to get a positive ID on what we are dealing with here". "Third, and my favorite part, we will need to gather bodies top channel the Six Paths of Pain through, while I would love to fight on the front line myself right now the early part of his mission is not about fighting but espionage, and stealth. With the Six Paths we can use them as the instruments of hope, when the people see how these Six are willing to stand up for their freedom the people will draw strength for them. That will keep the pressure of us, and more so on the people". Raido X said as he rubbed his hands together. Yama looked over at his contemporary and could do not but grin, before Yama came to Raido he was already clever, intelligent and quite dangerous, but over the years Raido's mind only seem to expand with creating elaborate plans, and being able to see them through to the end, and even when some plans went awry, Raido had the mental fortitude to work well on his feet and adapt so that it looks like it was planned for. A powerful trait, one wanted to see in his ally, but not his enemy. Raido was pleased in his plan as he grinned almost ear to ear, of course people would die for defying the faction, The Six Paths of Pain were intended to rekindle the dying flames of hope in the people, not protect them once they did. Raido would Shepard these people back to their will to fight, however they would be responsible for their own action. There would probably be blood on Raido's hands for this indirectly, but he would help who he could. Sacrifice a few to save many. Raido said to himself. A thought that was not one he cared to believe in but there was no way he could save everyone nor was he interested in saving anyone. "We've made our list and checked it twice, now we need to get down there and see who is being naughty and who is being nice". Raido erased his physical body so that he could phase through the barrier undetected moving swiftly as he did to make sure there was no patrol watching him. Raido made sure to keep watch for the villagers to see how they dressed as well his outfit stuck out far to much meaning he would need to grab a cloak and find a way to blend in. Raido landed on the ground undisturbed, he quickly sensed the dukkha of the area and no one made any immediate moves toward him, his Rinnegan eyes sweeping back and forth, while Yama watched his backside doing the same. The Rinnegan shared vision in this case was a powerful trait that he would benefit from greatly. Raido walked from behind the building and saw that the people here were dressed in no particular fashion but they all had one thing in common, a long white or black scarfs that was wrapped around their neck, which some wore as hoods, some wore full cloaks that went around the neck, with the hoods up. "No surprise here, after all this is a swamp, this murky area probably see's quite a bit of rainfall". Raido said as he looked up to the sky, the clouds themselves seemed to hint at the incoming rain shower which would be go along with the humidity levels of this area, Raido knew he would need to get his hands one of those scarfs and from there get on with the mission. Hawk Eye As the day handed over its controls over to the night, Raido bought a room in a nearby hotel where he placed his things, his blade the Yorukaze which he remodeled and redesigned giving this blade a new sleek look he placed along side the coat hanger, where his other outfits were placed once he got settled in. While doing a sweep around the village to get a better idea of it's surroundings and area, Raido purchased a map which allow him to see his borders and barrier much better once he made his move on removing the current regime. In order to remove the current leadership and reestablish the former, Raido would need to take various precautions to make every situation the most profitable to him. Raido looked over the map, and with what he remember in his sweep tried to picture each location pinpointing where the optimal use of his Six Paths would be at his highest function. Remembering what Yama taught him about the technique, Raido knew full and well how it functioned best, of course information meant nothing when it came to experience, and Raido would need to get a feel for channeling his chakra within Six different bodies, then to avoid the villages more adept sensors he would need to alter the signal. I've got my perimeter just about marked out, but I could still use another go around the village. Raido said as he held the marker over the map. Ive seen quite a few decent vantages points but they leave me exposed and in the open, any caught wind of what I was doing we could have a small problem on our hands here. I could always use the Animal Path's summons such as the Chameleon to mask my points. Raido Said to Yama as he tapped the marker on the map. I've hid in its mouth on many occasions, using that as a way to mask my location and stay out of the public eye. This swamp would do quite well with its ability to blend in with its surroundings. Maybe I should iron out the details of this part of the missions after I get accustom to headings a bit more. Raido X said as he got up and made his way toward his gear. This calls for me to make another sweep and get a feel for something, just to be sure. After making another sweep of the area Raido just about mapped out all the high points of a village by using a map of the village to draw out all the high points of the village that would allow him to transmit his chakra and use the Paths to their optimal capacity. Raido then travel through to each of the Eagle Points as he designated them to named, and got a feel for using them to his advantage. "They don't call this place the hidden swamp for nothing, its a good thing I didn't wear my best shoes out here now isn't it". Raido said as he jumped down from one of the Eagle Points. This one was a abandoned building and certainly made an interesting high point as it was in the center of the swamp village. The best place to hide something is in plain sight, and this take the cake. Raido said as he pulled his map back out to make a point of emphasis on the abandon building on the map. As he traveled to the other high points of the village he noticed the rest of them were very dangerous and would leave him getting exposed and seen. Well that plan went to hell and back fast. Raido said as he marked another X on the last of his Eagle Points. Then as he looked back up toward the entrance of the village he saw a series of tree's that could conceal the size of the average man. However problem was Raido was well bigger than the size of the average man, meaning he would need make it more inviting to a man of his size. "This means I have to back outside this barrier and possibly renter again using my Limbo: Border Jail to become a Limbo Shadow to pass in and out the barrier undetected meaning using the Six Paths of Pain would become more of a hassle to sneak in and out. The tree out here offer the great protection from being discovered should I make the proper preparations to set up a small camp within the tree". Raido said as an idea began to creep inside his mind. Hmm I could always just track down one of their shinobi and learn the coders to enter the village barrier. Raido said we began to head back to the abandoned building where he gathered his thoughts and sat on the side of it marking the location near where he saw the massive trees. "Two new things on my to do list First secure that giant tree and see if it can offer a small camp site where I can use to use the Six Paths without being noticed. Then based on that find and secure information from one of the village shinobi's and learn the entrance coed to the village wide barrier". Raido X said as he folded the map back up and put it in his pocket. "Simple enough" Raido said as he did his best to cover his face from the incoming rain that seemed to pick up. The humidity of the place often times created warm rain showers which made tracking someone here nearly impossible, something that would work in the Arihants favor. As Raido passed through the barrier using his ability to become one with the World of Limbo via Limbo:Border Jail. He made his way over to the tree and did a great sweep over the area. As he followed the tree's great length as it reached into the sky he saw little to no room for a man of his size to his himself at comfortably to use his paths from just outside the village. Turning around Raido saw many more trees who offer the same disappointment. Never thought Id see the day where I wished I was smaller and short Raido said as kept looking among all the tallest of tree looking for a glimer of hope in this boggy mire to host and throw his plan into action. Raido than began to run and move away from the village climbing up the step cliff and massive hills that surrounded the village. The entire village was literally in a swamp with massive tree that were woven into one massive three. The Bodhi Tree. As Raido ran further away he came across a huge canyon which had a sign called Origin WaterFall. Hmmm The wily Arhiant pondered as he thought of using this waterfall which flowed directly down below in the village giving it a river of its own. IF he would build a cave behind the water fall he could have the covert placement he needed and have the elevation. Be just out of reach where anyone tracking his chakra would have to make considerable progress to find him. I think this spot will do just fine, we just need to do some spring cleaning and we're good Raido said as he began to channel his power through the realms of the Warring Demon. The Asura Path. Giving him four extra arms. These extra extremities allow him to summon weapons on those mechanical arms and Raido turned them all into drills to pound through the rocks to create the prefect size entrance he needed. He began to spin the drill s as he slammed his arms into the heart of the waterfall slowly creating his new man cave. Willing himself to fight through the pressure of the waterfall as he pressed deeper. He needed to be careful to much stress would cause a collapse which could ruin this entire plan. After about three more minutes the cave was perfect. It offered plenty of space for Raido to work out of, and unlike this hotel room he needed needed to worry about house keeping and cleaning. Raido quickly whipped out his map and based on where he plotted his other points placed amark on the map following his finding of the waterfall. Now we need to find a way to learn those barrier codes, and have access in and out the village at will. Raido said as he had the perfect plan in mind. This caused for a little Espionage. Espionage Extraordinaire Next order of business was getting his hands on a Shinobi of the village and getting their information on the barrier that protected the land. Having already bypassed the barrier on his way back Raido began to look around looking to spot shinobi who may fit the description of being experienced. Raido had a list of options to choose from. The first being the Human Path. However there was a side effects called death when that move was applied. Killing people would get Raido no where so he tossed that thought to the side. He could uses his rods, but that bring attention to himself sooner than he needed it. There will be time to take the center stage but not right now. Then there was Yama's technique. The Eye Mind Reading Jutsu Yama learned to use in his may years being on earth among humans. Yama here is the plan, your about to make yourself useful around here. Using our shared linked vision when I Lock eyes with everyone who walks pass I want you to use your Eye Mind Reading jutsu. Look for clue about handsigns to get in the village, or anything of that nature. No need to turn this into a wild goose chase, unless you prefer that. Raido said as he waled as he normally would. He was heading to no particular destination, but made sure he was in the more popular area to ensure Yama had the chance to get some info from the eye contact. Raido having a Red Rinnegan often made people state anyway, bewildered by his eyes and their designs. Though freaked out mostly this made garnering eye contact much easier. Raido made eye contact with at least people, allowing Yama to gain and process information. So what goodies did you find. Raido said as he walked over to the nearest diner in the heart of the town. He grabbed the menu and as he skimmed through it all the while communicating with Yama Via telepathy between the two. Raido I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but none of the people we passed know the village codes to the barrier. TO make matters worst none of them have even been outside the village. Yama said as he growled in anger of the failures of those minds he scanned. Raido placed the menu on the table and as he did two men came in loudly and sat across from the table Raido was currently placed. Whether by accident or design they were extremely loud, and both men appeared to have seen a long day. They were slightly covered in mud, bruises and scratches. The head bands they wore denoted two things, one they were shinobi, and two its possible they could know the hand signs needed to pass through the barrier. Raido knowing it was worth a shot, and he slowly got up to approach the men. His plan was to ask a general question that was open to both men to answer, from there he could get and draw eye contact to both, and using Yama he could quickly discern the infomation and share it with Raido. The plan was set, it was time for execution, Raido tall, big and and imposing as he was quickly changed from his usual flippant look to one more of a kind and inviting look as he finally pulled up to the table. Hey I gotta question. This menu has plenty of good delicacies to choose from, but I just can't put my finger on one that I want. What would you recommend as the best this place has to offer?. Raido said looking the man dead in the eyes and breaking his gaze over to the others. Are you kiddin me? The man looked at Raido as he lifted his eyebrow in confusion. He took the question as if it was the most ass backwards questions he had heard all day. What kind of question is that. Everyone knows around this time of year you always go for the Sweet and Sour Pork Ribs while they are in season. The man said as his expression change to ones of pure happiness. Just bringing up the meal brought tears to his eyes as he balled his fist up in such conviction. Raido shifted his eyes to the other man who shared in his sentiment for the meal. Taking his index finger and tapping it on the table. Trust us man, you want those pork ribs, once you get them you may never be able to stpo eating them, but its worth the wait ill tell ya that much. The man said as drool dripped from the corner of his lips as he wiped his face to control his lust for the food. Then it's settled, ill have me some of those Sweet and Sour Pork Ribs, and Sake just to quell the beast. Ill take the strongest batch you got. Raido said as he sauntered back to his seat. Raido's I've got some great news for use. Yama said as he blurted out when Raido was distance away from the men at the previous table. Me too, did you see how exicted those men were to talk about those pork ribs. Yama do you have any idea what this means? I can have the one of the Six Paths order food and bring it to us while we work behind the scene. Raido said as a glint appeared in his eyes. His Rinnegan glowed a birhgt red which usually denoted feelings of great anticipation of anger. Raido! I did not teach you the Six Path jutsu for the sake of your amusement. They are extensions of the your body and function as you do. Yama said demanding Raido respect such a delicate technique. They are no couriers, nor errand boys they are esteemed paths , soon to be rather. Yama said as he barked at Raisdo for such a blasphemous treatment. Ah Yama boo hoo if you cry any louder you may wake the dead, my god man have some fun be creative and improvise. I was going to have them just buy the food and then I summon them back here so I can get it sheesh. I wasn't going to make them walk out to the Transmission point. Raido said as he waited for the ribs to be cooked. For now the plan was coming together, and much like his wait on the ribs it was only a matter of time. Birth of A Phantom Category:Role-Play